YuGiOh! Gx The Infiltration of Duel Academy
by gxduelschool.freeforums.org
Summary: This story Courtesy of FlashOfRed at gxduelschool.


This Story courtesy of FlashOfRed at gxduelschool. Please look for us on google!!

Notes (READ FIRST!)

Well, since everyone else is posting fanfics, I decided to write my own for this forum. Before we get started, I just have to point out a few things before you end up reading something you might not want to be reading.

I've rated this fanfic PG-13. It contains violence, death, and mild language. There is no sexual humor, racial discrimination, or any of that stuff.

Also, most important: this fanfic takes place after the events of season 3 of the GX anime. So if you haven't seen the end of season 3 and do not wish to be spoiled, DON'T read this fanfic.

Also, I use Japanese names in this fic, so if you have trouble telling who's who, head over to Janime's Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Site. Be warned this site is up to date with where the Japanese are in the anime, so it does contain spoilers.

For those of you who are still willing to read this fic, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 1

A sing-song tune rang through the early morning in the forests that rested on an island in the Pacific Ocean near Japan. The noise came from a pair of white morning doves preening themselves on a low hanging branch. Their songs were drowned out by a sudden crash behind them. Turning around, the birds sensed danger approaching and took flight just before a large dog bounded along the dirt path, snapping the branch in two. The boarhound's sleek black fur was ruffled by the branches that scratched against it as it bolted through the forest. A single ray of light shone ahead along the path.

The dog lunged out of the forest and into a wide meadow. The blades of grass glittered with dew as the rays of the rising sun struck them from the east. Flowers scattered the ground randomly, still blooming as the last snow of winter of had only just melted away a few weeks ago. The isle of Duel Academy had been quiet for the majority of the year. But now it flourished with students again. The regular life at Duel Academy for the students had returned and was flowing normally once again after the incident in the other dimension.

The dog dashed across the field. It saw a small yellow building that was two stories tall and topped with a red roof. A deck rounded the perimeter of it. However, the Slifer Red dormitory wasn't its destination. It came to a halt about fifty years away, standing atop a cliff that towered the beach of the island. A harbor was placed there with a bridge leading to a light house.

The dog looked at a spire that jutted out from the rocky wall below its paws which were soaked from the slippery grass. A young adult male lounged on the rock formation with a line cast into the waves crashing into the island. He was clothed in a red jacket over a black sleeveless shirt, white jeans, and a pair of red boots. The light breeze danced with his brown hair. It was combed on the top and spiked out of the back of his head. The bangs dangled in front of his ears.

He was laying on his back with his eyes closed and his head rested in his hands. His knees were holding the rod, which began to move. His eyelids broke open, showing brown eyes that glared at the rod as he took hold of it. The startled light brown cat that slept next to him jumped up in surprise as the boy pulled the rod back, trying to pull in his catch.

A noise beeped timely from the dog's collar as it watched the boy's actions. A small, cube machine was attached to it with a small blinking red light. The very scene the dog was watching was being displayed on a large television screen. The room was too dark for anyone to make out the features of the man rocking back and forth in the chair in front of the screen. His mouth, which wasn't clouded in shadow, formed a smirk.

"Your time has come…" the man said slyly as the dog's camera zoomed in on the boy as he finally tugged the fish out of the waves and was now removing it from the hook. "Yuki Judai…"

"This morning's breakfast sure is lively, isn't it, Pharaoh?" Judai said as the fish squirmed through his fingers. It finally slipped through and flew into the air, headed back toward the ocean. Judai gasped and reached for it but it was out of his reach. The lung caused him to start falling forward. His face smacked into the fish and he snagged the tailfin between teeth as he recoiled and pushed himself back up with his arms, trying to regain his balance.

When Judai was finally propped back up on top of the spire, he sighed a breath of relief and struck the hook of his line through the fish's chest. The fish stopped flopping around and he placed it on the ground next to Pharaoh the cat, who eyed it hungrily. As Judai turned around to cast the line again, he opened his mouth to eat it when a small yellow light floated through his lips and took the transparent form of Judai's former teacher, Professor Daitokuji.

"Now, now, Pharaoh," the former head of the Slifer dorm said and the cat looked up to his ghostly owner. "You mustn't eat without asking first."

"Oh, I don't mind, professor," Judai said, turning around and smiling at Pharaoh. "By all means, dig in, Pharaoh." The cat purred appreciatively and started gnawing at the fish's torso.

The young Slifer Red duelist then faced the ocean again and glared at his bobber, anxiously awaiting another catch along with his growling stomach. Daitokuji drifted to Judai's side and sat next to him as if he were solid flesh and bones.

"Anyway, Judai," he said. "I just thought I'd warn that you're being watched." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder toward the top of the cliff.

Judai turned his attention from his fishing and looked up to see the black boarhound that was leering at him. It certainly wasn't anything he'd seen at Duel Academy before, and that usually wasn't a good thing. But his mind was soon taken off of it as the rod fought against his grip. As Judai pulled the fish out of the waves and onto the spire, a yell filled the air. He looked up as the large dog ran off. Now Sho looked down at him, the tail of his Obelisk Blue uniform fluttering in the wind. Daitokuji vanished to be replaced by the yellow ball that was swallowed by Pharaoh again.

"What's up, Sho?" Judai yelled back up at him.

"You're late for the welcome meeting," Sho replied, cupping him mouth with his hands to amplify his voice.

"What meeting?" Judai inquired, his hands being too occupied with his second catch to cup his own hands.

Sho closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. Then he looked back at Judai and cupped his hands again. "Try reading the announcement board," he answered. "It'll actually inform you about these things. Anyway, a new Slifer Red professor has been hired and he's going to give a speech at the Slifer cafeteria at breakfast this morning."

"Oh, yeah, the new teacher," Judai replied and latched the fish back on the hook. "I'll be right there." He got up, throwing the line over his shoulder and started walking a grassy path that gradually led from the spire to the top of the cliff, Pharaoh following him with the partially eaten fish in his mouth.

When he reached Sho at the top of the cliff, a motion caught his eye at the outskirts of the forest. He turned to see the boarhound sitting with its back to them, facing the forest. Its tail began to wag as a slender man materialized from the shadows of the leaves.

Judai thought he looked like he could've been Principal Sameshima from his senior yearbook in high school. He had the same warm smile and his head was covered in short black hair that was combed back and held in a ponytail that reached to his waist. He wore a crimson Duel Academy jacket with tails like Sameshima's and a pair of white pants held up by a belt. Under the pants were black polished boots. His build was much thinner than the principals and he looked like he hardly had any muscle in his skinny arms which were too short for the baggy sleeves of his jacket. Noticing Judai and Sho looking at him, he waved to them and ran up to them with the black dog at his side.

"Hey, you two, do you know where the Slifer dorm is?" he asked and surveyed Judai. "Ah, you're a Slifer Red; you must know where it is. You might have heard of me, I'm going to be taking over as the head of the Slifer dorm for this semester. The name's Hikaru Sameshima." He extended a hand toward Judai.

Judai smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Yuki Judai," he said.

Hikaru laughed. "You're not surprised I'm Sameshima's son?" he said, grinning. "I thought it might be a shocker to most of you."

Judai shrugged, smiling. "I could tell the resemblance," he said. "Anyway, what were you doing in the forest?"

"Well, I got lost looking for the Slifer dorms," he said and looked over Judai's shoulder to see the yellow building that overlooked the ocean. "Oh, is that it?"

Judai turned to face his dorm and pointed at it. "Yeah, that's it," he said.

"Thanks, Judai," Hikaru said and walked past him toward the dorms, patting Judai on the shoulder. The hound followed him and Pharaoh began to growl.

Judai bent down and began to pet the cat. "Don't worry," he whispered to Pharaoh. He turned to Sameshima's son. The pupils of his eyes had changed to the green and orange of Yubel, whose spirit lived within his own. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Are you coming, Judai?" Hikaru shouted back at them without turning around.

Judai blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "Oh, right, coming!" he answered and ran after the new teacher with Sho and Pharaoh at his sides. He surveyed the large black dog at Hikaru's side when he noticed the blinking red light on its collar. "What's that on your dog?" he asked.

"You mean on her collar?" Hikaru replied. "It's just one of those things that vibrate when she barks. I don't want her chasing students all over campus, do I?"

After a few minutes of walking in silence, the professor finally spoke. "By the way, Judai," he said with a colder drawl than he had greeted Judai with as they walked along. "What's the Obelisk doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Sho replied, sounding obviously offended. "I'm Aniki's best friend."

"Hmm… dad didn't tell me you had a brother, Judai," Hikaru said. "You don't even look alike."

"It's not that we're brothers," Judai replied. "He just calls me that. He's actually the Kaiser's little brother."

"He's the Kaiser's brother? Interesting…" the teacher said. Even though Judai and Sho couldn't see his face, Judai felt a sneer form on his lips.

Judai pulled open the sliding doors to the cafeteria when they arrived at the dorm. Eyes were glued to Sho as he walked down the aisle with Judai and took a seat next to him. Sho hadn't eaten at the Slifer dorms since he rejoined the Obelisk Blue dorm. The dorm ate in silence as the students took sparse glances at the new occupant of the head's seat.

When the plates were clear of food and stacked at the ends of the tables, Hikaru stood up and cleared his throat. "Greetings, students," he said. "I've been hired as your new head of dorm. My name is Hikaru Sameshima and I am your principal's son. I'm looking forward to get semester working with you guys and improving your dueling skills. Now then, I'm sure as the semester goes by I'll get to know each and every one of you. But for now, it's time to turn in. Get some rest tonight. You'll need it for class."

---

Judai collapsed onto a stack of papers on top of the desk in his dorm room and a pencil rolled out of his hand and onto the floor. The force of his head hitting the desk sent a small gust of wind that blew some of the papers onto the floor. A gentle coo rang through his ears and he awoke immediately and sat up straight. The transparent vision of his spirit partner, Winged Kuriboh, floated next to him.

"Oh, hey, partner," he said and yawned. "I'm bushed. Our new professor is really laying the homework on us. And what's with him making us stay in our dorms after nine? He says it's all to prepare us third years for our final graduation exams. But I can't help but feel he's up to something. I mean, he's really strict about it. Everyone who's tried to break curfew has been caught and placed in detention. It's as if he's everywhere at once."

Suddenly the desk in front of him lit up. He looked out of the window and saw that the clouds outside were lifting and bright full moon was pouring its light into his dorm. He dropped his head into his arms, wondering whether he was just thinking too much of it. He lifted his head and glared at the papers that littered the desk. Deciding he was too tired to work on homework now, he stood up and headed toward the three layer bunk bed.

Suddenly he felt a vibration on his leg and heard a ring. He withdrew his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open to see the caller's number on the display and held it up to his ear. "What is it, O'Brien?" he asked.

"Judai, come to the principal's office, immediately," O'Brien's voice answered in the receiver. "And avoid running into that new Slifer Professor. He's looking for you and I don't think that's a good thing."

"I got it," Judai replied, nodding. "I'll be right there, O'Brien." He clicked the phone off, returned it to his pocket and walked out the door with Winged Kuriboh right behind him. Pharaoh, who was asleep on the top bunk, leapt down gingerly and followed him as well as Judai jumped over the rail of the deck and ran toward the main academy building.

As soon as he walked inside, a miniature harpoon shot past his head, missing by mere inches, and hit the wall behind him, causing sparks to rain down the doorway. He looked up and saw the harpoon as crushed a small camera. He turned around and saw O'Brien walking toward him.

"Be careful, Judai," the muscular West Academy champion said. "If you haven't noticed yet, there's security cameras set up all over the island. I've taken out all of the ones I could find on the way to the principal's office. Come on, I'm sure Hikaru knows you're here."

Judai nodded and ran after O'Brien down the hall with Pharaoh and Winged Kuriboh. "Security Cameras…" he thought aloud. "So that's how he's catching all the students outside after curfew."

They arrived at the office without difficulty. Judai burst through the sliding metal doors first. "Principal, what's going on?" he demanded right away. The scenery struck his heart like a knife. The large window behind the desk was shattered, pieces of glass scattered all over, plants were tipped over, and the desk was the most shocking of all.

Judai gasped as he ran to the man's side. His body was sprawled across the blood soaked desk. His eyes were closed and his mouth was gaping. Aside of short, gasping breaths, he was motionless.

"What happened to him?" Judai asked O'Brien, growling.

"Hikaru broke into the office not too long ago," O'Brien answered. "I came in with Vice Principal Chronos when we heard slamming noises from this room. But when we came, Principal Sameshima was already out cold. His son said 'Give me Yuki Judai and there won't be anymore casualties.' And then he left."

Judai looked down at his principal. "Sameshima is…" he said, a knot forming in his throat."

"No," O'Brien replied. "He's still breathing. But without medical attention, he may not last the night. But don't worry about him now, Judai. A Kaiba Corp. emergency helicopter is on its way. The real problem is keeping you away from Hikaru."

Judai punched a fist into his other hand. "I'm not hiding," he said. "I have to stop him before he gets to anyone else."

"Judai, I know how you feel and I agree with you," O'Brien said. "But we don't even know where he is right now."

"I know where he is," Judai said as Professor Daitokuji's soul appeared next to him. "He has to be at the Abandoned Dorm."

"Are you crazy, Judai?" O'Brien gasped. "Students disappear there, never to be seen again!"

"I've been there more than a couple times," Judai replied. "I'll be fine. Hikaru is the one who should worry." With that, he leapt out of the window behind Sameshima.

As Judai fell toward the ground twenty feet below, the red bulb on his Duel Disk lit up as it activated and he drew a card, threw it in a slot and called out its name: "Elemental Hero Neos!"

Startled, O'Brien ran to the window and looked down to see Elemental Hero Neos appear and lower Judai onto the ground. Judai looked up at him with glowing orange and green eyes before turning and running toward the forest as Neos disappeared. He began to wonder if this was really Judai.

Judai ran through the trees. He had been to the dorm enough times to know his way. Yubel's powers improved his sight enough to see clearly in the pitch darkness the night provided. He soon game to weathering building surrounded by a fence whose door had long been broken. Only fear kept everyone out.

His eyes returned to their regular brown as he appeared the entrance and pushed open the double doors. Candles lit the dusty hallway leading to the baseball. Judai took it as a sign that Hikaru was waiting for him, knowing he would be after him to avenge Sameshima. Nevertheless, he walked down the creaking boards of the staircase and entered the large underground dueling arena where he had fought shadow games against Titan and Amnael.

Suddenly the candles around the arena blew out and the bulbs on the floor lit up with a cerulean light. The shadowed figure of Hikaru Sameshima stood at the other side of the arena with a Duel Disk on his arm and grinning maliciously.

"Welcome, Yuki Judai, to the Abandoned Dorm," he said. "This will be the site of your death."

Judai grinned. "How many times have I heard that line before?" he retorted. "I'll defeat you just like every other fool whose sight was on world domination."

"Oh, but I'm after a much better prize than that," Judai's new professor replied as his Duel Disk activated. "And to obtain it, I must defeat you in a duel."

"Obviously," Judai said, activating his own Duel Disk and drawing five cards. "Let's just get this over with so I can get some sleep."

"Then I'll make this quick," Hikaru responded and drew his opening hand. "I'll send you off to your eternal rest."

"Duel!" they both declared as their Life Point counters lit up and were set to 4000.

"I'll go first. Draw!" Hikaru said, drawing a card. "I summon Shining Angel in defense mode and set a face-down card. Turn end."

An angelic figure appeared in front of the new Slifer teacher, engulfed in a golden light. Its four feathery wings were spread wide, flapping gently to keep it airborne. It was clothed in only a light blue tunic and held its arms up defensively, crossed in front of its face. The hologram of a facedown card appeared at Hikaru's feet as well.

"My turn, draw!" Judai responded and drew a card. "First I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode. When he's summoned to the field by himself, I get to draw two cards from my deck."

As the blue armored hero appeared and knelt on one knee, Judai drew two cards. The hero held his arm up which was equipped with a water gun, ready to strike if necessary.

"Next I activate the magic card Polymerization," Judai continued. "I fuse Bubbleman on my field with Elemental Hero Featherman in my hand. Come, Elemental Hero Sailorman!"

Another hero covered in green feathers and equipped with a pair of white wings appeared next to Bubbleman. A swirling vortex of blue appeared behind them and absorbed them. A muscular hero with green blue skin appeared. A chain was wrapped around its wrist, attached to a harpoon.

"Finally, I'll play a face-down card," Judai concluded. "When I have a face-down card on the field, Sailorman can attack your Life Points directly!"

The fusion hero leapt into the air, twirling its harpoon. It leapt the weapon down toward Hikaru when the face-down card revealed itself.

"Your attack activates my Sakuretsu Armor trap card," Hikaru explained. "It destroys your monster before it can do any damage to me!"

Hikaru's body was then covered in a suit of armor covered in spikes. Judai growled and threw a card into his Duel Disk as Sailorman vanished in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, Hikaru looked in shock to see Bubbleman and Featherman on the field.

"I activated De-Fusion," Judai said. "It returned Sailorman to my fusion deck and brought back the monsters used to fuse it. Now, Featherman, attack Shining Angel with Featherbreak!"

The green feathered hero leapted into the sky and punched a fist toward the enemy monster, sending a rain of sharp feathers on it and destroying it. Hikaru sneered and started laughing.

"Thanks for destroying Shining Angel," he said. "Now I can summon Light Effigy from my deck in attack mode." As he said this, a purple pillar of light appeared in front of him. "Do you see this light?" he asked. "This is the calling of a powerful light monster that will appear on my next turn."

Judai scowled. "Turn end," he said.

"Draw!" Hikaru said and then sent Light Effigy to the graveyard, immediately replacing it. "I offer Light Effigy to summon Hyozanryu. Since it's a light normal monster, Light Effigy serves as two tributes. Hyozanryu, attack Bubbleman with Diamond Burst!"

The long, shimmering dragon opened its move and a storm of diamond sharps erupted from its lips, soaring toward Judai's hero. The attack collided with it, causing an explosion that decreased Judai's Life Points to 2700. A beam of light erupted from the smoke and shot toward the sky. It shimmered with an H emblem.

"Thanks, you activated my Hero Signal trap card," Judai said. "Now I can summon an Elemental Hero from my deck with 4 or less level stars. Come, Elemental Hero Burst Lady!"

A pillar of fire erupted from the earth and materialized into a female hero. She wore a skimpy red suit and her long, black hair billowed behind her.

"That's fine by me, your wimpy heroes won't beat my mighty dragon," Hikaru sneered. "Turn end."

"My turn, then," Judai said and drew a card. "Now I can show you what my heroes add up to. First, I activate Fusion Sage to add another Polymerization in my deck to my hand. And now I'll use it to fuse Featherman and Burst Lady. Meet my favorite hero, Flame Wingman!"

The fusion vortex appeared again and combined the two heroes into a massive, muscular hero. Its body was split in half between red and green. Its red arm ended in the shape of a dragon's mouth and a single wing was attached to its green side.

"Go, Flame Wingman, attack with Blazing Inferno!" Judai declared as his favorite hero lunged forward.

A stream of flame erupted from its dragon mouth as Hyozanryu unleashed another diamond storm. The attacks collided in an explosion that destroyed both combatants. Hikaru fell backward as his Life Points fell to 1900.

"By the way, when Flame Wingman destroys a monster, you lose Life Points equal to that monster's attack points," Judai explained. "Now, before we continue, explain to me what you're after. Why did you kill Sameshima? Why are you after me?"

Hikaru staggered to his feet and glared at Judai. "I suppose I can answer that question before you join your precious principal in the afterlife," he said. "I want the power of chaos. It's the ultimate power. Not only will I dominate the world, I will have the ability to control the universe!"

"And what do I have to do with this?" Judai inquired.

"You hold the power of darkness," Hikaru answered, grinning. "That's the only ingredient missing in my quest for the ultimate power. I have already obtained the power of light from Saiou, whom you weakened with your duel against him. Now I will seize the power of darkness from you."

Judai closed his eyes. When he opened them, they glowed with the orange and green of Yubel's eyes. "Then I will show you the power of darkness," he said, Yubel's voice now combined with his own.

Hikaru recoiled. "What is this change I sense in you?" he asked.

"Yubel's strength has combined with my own," Judai answered. "I have become the vessel for the darkness of justice so that I can push back the light of destruction."

Hikaru laughed a bit. "So you're giving me a preview for the power I am about to take from you," he said. "But it doesn't matter. Let us continue. I will win this duel and the power of chaos will be mine!"

---------------------------------------

Feel free to leave any comments and constructive criticism. I'd like to know what you think and how I can improve it


End file.
